Legacy of Good Burger
by Skater Princess
Summary: The legacy of teh Good Burger because nobody else will write one
1. Chapter 1

It was tuesday at Good Burger and we find Mr. Bailey looking for Ed. He finds him in the milkshake machine...again.

"Hey Ed, can you step out of the milkshake machine for a sec and deliver these orders?" Asked Mr. Bailey

"But I dont do deliveries" Said Ed, still wading in the strawberry jacuzzi

"The guy who did them just won the lottery and quit, now can you do it or not?'

Ed cheerily accepted his new excursion. He donned his trademark skates and set off to make his delivery. It has been about 6 months since Mondo Burger's owner kurt Boswell was arrested for using illegal steroids to enlarge his burgers to an almost comedic size. Things have been calm since then and Good Burger has been prospering thanks to Ed's sauce, which eventually got Ed promoted to assistant manager. Ah, life is good. Ed thought as he roller Bladed quickly down the streets singing a familiar tune.

♫I'm a dude, he's a dude, she's a dude...♫

Before Ed could even finish, he was halted by 2 men. One was very tall and intimidating looking and reminded Ed of the large mental patient he freed. The other was shorter, had long blonde hair and carried a briefcase. They both wore dark suits and black shoes. One had reading glasses on despite the fact that he looked younger than the other man.

"Mr. Ed?"

"I'm Ed"

"My name is Craig and are with Jaile Advetising. We were wondering if you'd like to use our agency to advertise Good Burger."

"Thanks but I already have a newspaper subscription!" Beamed Ed

The other man spoke up "No, were not selling papers, we want to know if Good Burger wants to use our service to advertise and get more customers"

(Ed is talking to a caterpillar and did not hear any of what the tall man said)

"Ed!" yelled the short man

"Fly away into a butterfly little caterpillar!"

"Look Ed" said Craig "Why dont you take some pamphlets and let us know if you want to do business with us"

Barely getting over his fixation over the caterpillar, he acknowledges the men.

"Sure dude, I love cheese"

The short man opens the briefcase in Ed's face. Green gas eminates from it and the next thing he knows, Ed is on the ground. He can faintly hear a voice, but it didnt belong to either of the people he had been talking to.

"Good work men"

"It was no problem Kurt"

A/N: Chapter 2 will be posted if/when I feel like it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Old Ties, New Pants

The scene reveals a busy Good Burger which is even more hectic as one of their employees is missing..

"Where's Ed?" said Mr. Bailey.

"He still hasn't come back" said Monique as she stuffed a large fries and a good shake into a bag.

"It's been an hour and a half, that house was only 10 minutes away at most" replied Mr. Bailey.

"Maybe he got sidetracked by one of those wacky, waving, inflatable arm flailing tube men?" commented Heather.

"I don't think so, he went out of business after Ed's repeated protests for tube men rights" said Otis as he reached for his oxygen tank.

"Someone should to go look for him, any volunteers?" asked Mr. Bailey.

Everyone was dying to get away from the hot burger place so everyone jumped at the chance.

"Well were really busy so I'll send Heather and Monique."

"We'll be right back as soon as we can sir" said Monique trying to hide her eagerness to escape Good Burger

"Yeah, we'll find Ed faster than a snail...with rocket boots on!" Yelled Heather.

"Check his house first, if he's not there try the toy store or another of his usual haunts."

"Got it Mr. Bailey" said Monique.

As the girls exited, they had no idea that their search for the one they call "Ed" would change them in a profound way.

Change scene!

We see a rural suburban home, on the outside a Tulip garden and a mailbox that reads "The Bozwells". 0n the inside of the house, we find our favorite fast food jockey wrapped in electrical tape. Kurt looms over Ed and pours a pitcher of lemonade on him.

Ed sputters and comes to. He has to blink to adjust to the flourescent lighting

"Dude where's my caterpillar?" demanded Ed

Kurt says to Ed "Hello Ed, remember me?"

Ed squeals as he looks at Kurt's face then relaxes

"No" Ed said in his usual matter of fact tone

Kurt recoils in rage, remembering how Ed destroyed his business, his dreams, and his sanity. "_Such unforgivable acts"_ thought Kurt, "_AND HE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHO I AM?!?!?1"_

"Kurt, here" says a fat man, handing Kurt some pills

pops pills

"No Ed." It's Kurt from Mondo Burger, the man you sent to jail and even worse made do communty service!"

"Did you play a clown at parties? I once went to this party where this clow-

"ED!" screamed Kurt

"All that time, only one thing kept me going: knowing that I would get out someday and right some wrongs"

"But I dont even know my right from my left" replied Ed

"Oh but you know plenty...when it comes to making sauce and that knowledge is going to make me rich again!"

"But i thought that the court banned you from making Mondo Burgers?" Ed asked

"That they did Ed, but they didnt ban me from making...

At those words, Ed's eyes widened


End file.
